biosapientsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hivemind
The Hivemind is a massive, highly intelligent Tijron form, who serves as the leader of a hive, and the largest/most intelligent acts as the leader of the Tijron pestilence. They are exclusively found in Hivemind Caverns. Biology Physical Description At 300m tall, the Hivemind is one of the tallest Tijron forms. It is constructed from hundreds of thousands, if not millions of various lifeforms, and retains the memory of every single one. Sapients are most sought after for creating Hiveminds, however the Tijron will use the local non-sapient life on a planet to make a primitive hivemind if necessary. Its appearance is grotesque, with strained, bloodshot eyes, a mouth with various skin connections towards the back, scattered limbs and a roughly put-together body. While not generally built for combat, the Hivemind is more than capable of defending itself. Its limbs are extremely powerful, and its body can easily crush most intruders. If it is fighting something equal to its size, it will bite them. While this does tear open the side of its mouth, it still proves vastly effective. Personality The Hivemind, being comprised of many sapients, has the capability to have a personality. Different Hiveminds have shown to have differing personalities; the Hivemind of Zeprion was aggressive and forcefully expansive, while the Hivemind of Frijank is polite and diplomatic. These differing personalities have confused those unfamiliar with the Tijron. Hiveminds also have names, for easier identification. These names tend to fit in with the local languages. Zeprion (Porizkaenriar) The Hivemind of Zeprion was a highly aggressive Hivemind, having sent several ships to infiltrate and hopefully take over the planets of sapients. It also ordered an assault on visiting Athrotic when they set up recording equipment in the Hive. Despite this ferocity, it tolerated the presence of the Zelians, for unknown reasons Hiveminds are confused about it. Zraeknaeir Fa & Fb (Praezkar + Kaezprinz) The joint Hiveminds of the Zraeknaeir F system are aggressive, and often more brutish than other Hiveminds. They will attempt to assimilate all those who set foot on Zraeknaeir Fa or Fb, though they have been known to lay dormant instead. Theey are often looked down upon by other Hiveminds, and are permanently on the bottom of the list of Hivemind succession. Kroxalt (Cholfix) (Galactus) The Hivemind of Kroxalt was particularly cautious compared to other Hiveminds, possibly due to learning of the Kroxaltians' absolute power from the integration of Kroxaltians. As its hive was killed, however, it displayed arrogance, particularly towards Timmy. This arrogance got it killed by Timmy, as it taunted and insulted Timmy to the point where he shoved his shoe into the Hivemind's eye, dealing a fatal blow. Frijank (Zeraeon) (Galactus) The Hivemind of Frijank is diplomatic, as shown by his willingness to negotiate with empires instead of outright invasion. Because of this, he has developed a way with words, poetic speech patterns and the ability to converse and even befriend. It has also proven to be highly adaptable; it has changed the way it speaks before to sound more child-friendly, in order to not scare a child, for example. It also has a clear concept of fun; it harasses Lord Vazrox for the fun of it. More recently, it has become more of a control freak, and obsessed with learning. It will go to great lengths to learn more, often resorting to conflict if trade deals for organisms do not work. Zelian Capital Ship (Zinblorf) (Galactus) The Hivemind of the ZCS is rather ignorant, often disregarding what happens outside of the hive. Due to a complete lack of activity, not much is known about its behaviour, or personality for that matter. Volcan-999-Z (Blipsnorf) (Galactus) The Hivemind of Volcan-999-Z retains the same personality as Blipsnorf. Il'a Haedran (Er'i Jio) (Galactus) Er'i Jio is similar to Zaraeon, as it is also rather calm and willing to negotiate rather than conquer. However, it is much more bound to general Tijronic protocols, including outright digesting those who deviate. Life Cycle Stage 1 Deity The Stage 1 Deity is the first form of a Hivemind. It is comparatively small, and pathetically weak. It also has limited intelligence, not being much more intelligent than the average adult human. Stage 1 Deities, at most, increase the rate of excavation in a Hive, and allow for communications with the local sapients if needed. Stage 2 Deity Stage 2 Deities are similar to Stage 1, however they are larger, stronger and generally more intelligent. The deity being Stage 2 only really increases the excavation rate more. Stage 3 Deity Stage 3 Deities represent the stage where the hive can fully defend itself. The Deity itself also starts resembling a Hivemind, and now possesses a personality. Stage 3 Deities, depending on their personality, can negotiate with the local sapients. Hivemind The Hivemind, while not the ultimate, or even penultimate stage of Hivemind development, is the highest form of development encountered thus far. Divine Hivemind The Divine Hivemind is a stronger, more intelligent Hivemind, which also possesses the ability to process the most likely upcoming scenarios with the information it has to make choices that benefit the Tijron the most Ethereal Hivemind The Ethereal Hivemind is yet again stronger and more intelligent. At this point, it should be collapsing in on itself due to gravity, but yet it doesn't. Abilities Absolute Control The Hivemind has undisputed control over the Tijron under its grasp. This means that it can make its subordinates do practically anything without them questioning it at all. While Tijron may deviate, deviation is usually dealt with instantaneously, whether it be execution or sterilisation + exiling. Other Hiveminds act as subordinates to the first Hivemind to have developed that is still alive. Memory + Inherited Intelligence The Hivemind can remember all that other Hiveminds have experienced before. It also has unlimited access to the memories of the creatures it is constructed from, meaning that it knows all of the experiences of all of them. It also has unlimited access to their knowledge, which allows it to learn languages, learn of locations, learn of ship schematics, learn of possible plans, etc. Generally, the Frijank Hivemind (Galactus) will use its knowledge to assist it in diplomacy, offering knowledge in turn for a planet. This has most notably worked with The Monarch, though the Hivemind requested the bodies of the Zorkans rather than a planet.Category:Tijron Category:Tijron Forms Category:Tijron Pestilence